Fields of Gold
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Summary: At the outbreak of the War of Five Kings, House Selmy of Harvest Hall supports Renly Baratheon. Carstan Selmy, heir to House Selmy, do not support his lord father's decision and send his sisters to Dragonstone in secret. Isanne Selmy, eldest daughter of House Selmy, knows that they are more of hostages than guests. Between kings and gods, they must protect their family.


**Fields of Gold**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

><p>Summary: At the outbreak of the War of Five Kings, House Selmy of Harvest Hall supports Renly Baratheon. Carstan Selmy, heir to House Selmy, do not support his lord father's decision and send his sisters to Dragonstone in secret. Isanne Selmy, eldest daughter of House Selmy, knows that they are more of hostages than guests. Already torn between her devotion to her family or to the king, Isanne must protect her siblings from Melisandre's influence while protecting herself from the advancement of other Storm lords that wish to have her claim. Between family, duty and belief, Isanne must survive it all.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Characters's age:<span>

Carstan Selmy - 20

Isanne Selmy - 17

Leanne Selmy - 10

Raenne Selmy - 10

Dunstan Selmy - 5

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p>Isanne have met both of the king's brothers. Her father once sent her brother and her to King's Landing when they are younger. Carstan just turned six-and-tenth, the age when he is recognised as a full grown man. With him officially become a man, his wardship to Stannis Baratheon is over. Isanne was three-and-tenth years old and flowered. Their father, Lord Selmy of Harvest Hall thought that it is a good opportunity for them to debut in the royal court and look for possible future spouses.<p>

At the time, Renly Baratheon was seven-and-tenth, a good age for Isanne. Father has instructed her to beguile him. If she fails with Renly, Isanne is to charm his squire Loras Tyrell, third son of Lord Mace Tyrell. She failed with Loras as well. Her father scolded her harshly for that, bringing her to tears when she read his letter. At least Carstan also failed to find a match for him, so there is someone who share her predicament.

Renly and Loras may be handsome and gallant, but Isanne and her brother are drawn to other people. Carstan to Stannis Baratheon and Isanne to Sir Barristan Selmy. Who would care for the spoiled noble boys of King's Landing and silly little ladies when they can talk to two great warriors of the Seven Kingdom? Carstan prefers the middle from the Baratheon brothers, since he is his former ward.

Isanne herself spend her time to be with Ser Barristan as long and often as possible. Rather than share gossip with pampered little ladies. To match with his white Kingsguard suit, Isanne have style herself to wear white almost every day. If she is out of white dresses, she resorts to the dresses with the lightest tints. Her great uncle seemingly amused with this. Carstan have reprimand her to not follow Ser Barristan around, in fear of him getting distracted. Yet the old man graciously patient with her.

She enjoyed telling the knight stories of their home. The marches, the rains and storms, the wheat fields, their castle, the smallfolk. She also told him the planting of the seeds, the harvest, the threshing, the storing of grains... Of course, Isanne would certainly forget to tell Barristan about her siblings. The twins, Leanne and Rhaenne, always together and share similar views about everything.

It is clear that Ser Barristan miss their home but both knew that when he took the white, he sever all ties with his family. But that's also why Isanne tell him the stories. To tell him that they are all right. In turn Ser Barristan told her of his adventures. Of entering a tourney when he's only 10, defeated by Prince Duncan, receiving his nickname _Bold, _the Ninepenny War and so on.

Isanne (sometimes with Carstan if Stannis is not present at the moment) would often hang around the White Sword Tower, hoping to catch glimpses of their great uncle. Often times she met other Kingsguard like the Kingslayer. Yes, Jaime Lannister is stunningly handsome but like every other male in King's Landing that is not Carstan or Ser Barristan, Isanne don't give them a second glance.

When the time comes for them to return home, Isanne cried her heart out. Carstan scolded her for being a crybaby. Ser Barristan comforted her and wipe her tears. He give her a stiletto dagger. _Varylian _steel of all things. Isanne give him a kiss between the eyes as thanks. His eyes is identical with hers...

When they reach home, Father scold them once more but it don't really matter to Isanne. She's still third-and-ten years old and it's not like their House is in large debt or about to perish. Their lady mother, Cyrilla Swann, reprimand her husband for being so pushy with the whole looking for matches. Even if Carstan and Isanne have matured, doesn't mean that they instantly willing to marry.

That put off the whole marriage issue for a while.

Years went by. In this long summer, harvests in their lands are always bountiful. As the wheat grows taller, so are they. Carstan become more and more handsome as days passed, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Recently he start to grow a beard. All of Lord Arstan's children inherited the blue eyes of House Selmy, while they inherit the blonde hair from their mother's family, albeit in different shades.

Isanne is often praised for her beauty by the knights and sons of lords that stop by at Harvest Hall or when they visit Stonehelm, seat of their mother's House. From their mother, Isanne inherit her strawberry blonde hair. According to others, her bosom is ample and her wide hips is surely the sign of her fertility. Since Lady Cyrilla have bore 5 healthy children, that might be true.

The twins Leanne and Rhaenne are similar in both looks and characteristics. They have the fair blonde hair and eyes sparkle like aquamarines. They favour the colours of House Swann, black and white. Most of her dresses are either black or white with accents of gold (like their wheat) or shades of yellow with black/white accent. The twins are so close that they often finish each other sentences or speak the exact same thing at the same time. Like girls their age, Rhaenne and Leanne are enamoured by songs and stories of love and knights and princes. And thanks to the closeness of their age, the twins often fantasise about Prince Joffrey.

Their youngest siblings, Dunstan, is undoubtedly a knight in the making. The boy idolises warriors like their great uncle Ser Barristan and King Robert. He is particularly close with their cousin Ser Balon Swann, who is a knight himself. There's a talk between her brother and father about to whom Dunstan should be sent to as a ward. Carstan wants to send him to Stannis while Father wants to send him to Storm's End where Lord Renly resides. There's still a couple more years to decide though.

They also discussed to whom Isanne should be betrothed with. Father haven't given up on Lord Renly or Ser Loras but considering the idea of betrothing her to Lord Dondarrion of Blackhaven or Lord Bryce Caron of Nightsong, fellow Lords of the Marches. Isanne sees no downside with marrying either of them so she keep her mouth shut. Both lords are better than their first cousin, Ser Donnel Swann.

Isanne is blessed with a big family and beautiful, bountiful land to live at. She have no right to complain about anything. She know she can trust Father and Carstan to pick a suitable match for her, with a suitable qualities befit for a nobleman as well. They let her to ride and mingle with the smallfolk. As long as Isanne keep her mouth shut and do everything they said. An equal exchange.

* * *

><p>There was a heavy storm when the raven from the capital arrived. Poor creature is soaking wet and exhausted. But the news it carries immediately take over everyone's attention. Isanne was showing the twins how to do a certain sewing pattern when a maid rushing in, telling her that Father is summoning her and Carstan. When she entered her father's office, both father and son have a grim look etched on their faces. Wordlessly, Carstan handed her the message.<p>

King Robert is dead.

Hand of the King Eddard Stark is accused as treason.

Newly appointed king Joffrey Baratheon ordered his execution.

Renly Baratheon flees to the Reach.

Isanne feel her breathing become heavy as her eyes cast upon the small letters. Her fingers trembled and she dropped the paper on the table. This can only mean one thing... And it's not a good thing... Her lord father stared at his eldest children's faces, studying them, before opening his mouth. Both Carstan and Isanne sucked their breaths when those words escape his lips.

"Prepare yourself. We will be at war."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this fanfic is me channeling my imagination and having an experiment at the same time. Often time I see female OCs being involved with RobbJon in the North, true born/legitimate daughter of Robert and Cersei, etc. But rarely focusing to Stannis/Dragonstone. So I want to try to write a story of a noble lady being shipped off to Stannis' side. It will be interesting to write these original characters with Davos, Stannis, Melisandre, Shireen and Selyse****.**

**Thank you for reading**

**NO FLAME**


End file.
